Brothers2Sister!
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Codi has a secret so do Sprxy&Gibby!Will they efect eachother? Will I lose it in this one? Will the secrets distroy each other? Will the secrets bring them closer or farther? Find out in the story! LAST CHAPIE FINALY UP!
1. Long lost brothes! WOOT!

Me: This is a big surprise!

Sammy: Saw it coming

Me: how?

Sammy: It was obvious

Me: Okay? Read On!

Sprx was bored so he asked Codi "Why did you and your old team become together any how?"

"I lost two brothers, I forgot there names, but I use to call them Spiney, and Gimey, I asked 4 help, but only my old team would help we searched, and searched, and searched, but we never found them we helped people on the way so we became defenders."

She said sadly "That's so sad!" Nova spoke up "We never did find them did we? Brian said disappointedly

"NO we didn't!" Codi said annoyed

Everyone left but to remand (GIBBY&Sprxy!)

"Do you have a photo of them" Gibson asked

"Yes I do" Codi replied

She handed them a locket from around her neck that was in the shape of a sun with a sky blue, dark blue, and a red stone on it.

Gibson&Sprx gasped at the photo

The picture had to boy in it both looked around 18 twins in fact except one had red spiky hair and the other had blue spiky hair!

They still gaped at the picture

"What?" Codi asked

Gibson pulled out a remote and pointed it at him and Sprx

A blue, and a red light engulfed them and they started to transform.

The light faded and it revealed two boys, the same boys from the photo!

"G-Gibson? S-Sprx?" Codi stuttered

"Yes?" They asked

"U 2 R my brothers?" She asked

"I need 2 analyses our blood 2 see if we R" Gibson said

They each gave him a blood sample

An hour later he came back and said 2 word that would change there life forever

"Positive!" He said excitedly

"I feel so happy!" Codi screamed

"This is acquired!" Sprx reported

Gibson turned them back into robot monkeys

"Do we tell the team?" They asked

"No we don't need 2" Codi answered

They decided 2 go 2 the beach tomorrow, just them, and hang out, sibling 2 sibling!

Me: Was that good?

Codi: That was acquired!

Me: I know, but U have brothers!

Sprx&Gibson: R&R! & No Flames!


	2. feud with Antauri, & a important thing!

Me: R&R, & I have something important 2 ask U at the end!

Codi: Very important, Sooo on with the story!

They were at the beach little did they know they were being watched! (Sprx&Gibson were in human form already)

Sprx had a crazy idea! (Like when doesn't he? (They had surf boards with them, They really good surfers!)

"Why don't we all go on my surf board and surf like crazy!"

"OK!"

they went on his surf board, that was red with a black flame on it, they waded out and got on the brothers grab the sister and held her up like she was flying, they had a crazy idea they had a crazy idea!

They tried to throw her over but when they threw her she landed on the surf board, and she pushed them over but they grabbed her feet, so they all came down!

They started laughing like crazy!

They went n shore to grab the other surf boards!

Gibson's was a dark, dark blue with a purple flame. (Hope Twister doesn't tri to steal it!)

Codi's was a sky blue with a red flame on it. (I mite steal it!)

They went on the waves, what they least expected to happen, happened!

There was a huge wave!

They surfed it like there was no tomorrow!

When they got off a huge crowed engulfed them and tried to get pictures of them, unfortunately some reporters got them and were in the news paper the next day!

Antauri was ferrous, "Who were these BOYS you were with?" He asked "A few friends!" She replied "Why didn't you tell us you were going?" He asked  
"Look they are friends they wont harm me you don't need to send out a army to watch me!" She yelled "You are very important; you have no idea what power you hold!" Antauri YELLED "At lest I sent some one to watch you!" He said "You did what!" Codi SCREAMED

"For your protection!" He said

"Sprx would you like to say anything?" Antauri asked

"No way! She said they were friends they were friends!" He said taking her side

"I to agree!" Gibson said

They all took sides

"Codi you are grounded from leaving this robot!" Antauri YELLED at her

She stormed to her as did every one else

Me: OHHHH! Family feud!

Sammy: what did you want to ask?

Me: Oh yeah! How do you REVIEW?

It's a BIG mystery to me! SO Please help!

Muses: R&R! NO FLAMES!


	3. Sad strange little Codi mood

"Antauri! We need to speak!" Sprx&Gibson demanded

Antauri looked up from his book

"What do you need to speak of?" He asked

"Its Codi, she's not herself. She won't come out of her room, she hasn't ate for 2 weeks,

She hasn't sleep for 3 weeks, she hasn't spoke sense you grounded her, and she is very, very sick!" Sprx said as if it was obvious

"Why did you ground her any ways?" Gibson asked

"Because we don't keep secrets from each other, and she was supposed to ask if she could after that video game accident" He replied

Sprx&Gibson shuddered after remembering that little accident

"You shouldn't have grounded her for a month though!" They said as they left

Antauri sighed and went back to his book

Me: What do you think?

Saturn: When are you getting to the good part?"

Codi: She will next chapter!

Me&Saturn: Right! We looked back at her and screamed!

She was very pale like a ghost she had very dark black bags under her eyes!

Me: That's…..That's…….Disturbing

Saturn: "Yeah"

Codi (Sigh) R&R and no flames!

Me&Saturn: (Blink) (Blink)


	4. Battle of the Bands!

(Codi's P.O.V)

I felt so sick!

I finally opened the door to my room and went to the training room

I entered and I saw Brian, John, Sprx, and Gibson

I saw Brain holding a guitar

John with a key board

Sprx with the drums

And Gibson with this weird key board looking thing with pipes on the sides

pointing up.

"Hi!" I said weakly

They said hey back until they recognized my voice and looked up at me and

Gasped in shock, they ran up to me to see if I was ok

I heard my stomach rumble and they rook me to the kitchen

I felt like a helpless little baby

"I'm capable of getting my own food!" I said

They ignored me!

They got me some soup and then they forcefully dragged me to the med bay

Gibson gave me some white looking goop it tasted like Grapes!

I suddenly felt better I looked at my hand and they were tan again!

Gibson said I should go to sleep, but I was to hyper to sleep!

They went back to the training room and I secretly followed them there

I listened to there music, they were good!

I went in and asked "Can I join your band?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

Cause Girls can't rock!"

I felt the anger rise in my blood form the bottom of my feet to the top of my head

I stormed out to find some one

When I found them I told them what happened

They were just as steamed as me!

(Sammy, Nova, and Jewl)

I say we make our own band! I said

We have no idea how to play! Sammy said

I can play guitar! I said

I can play the drums! Nova said

I can play the pipe key board! Jewl Said, so that's what there called!

Well….I can play the Key board! Sammy joined

"So it's settled! We'll make a band!" I screamed

"What do we call it?" They asked

I thought "How bout? The Q.R?" I proposed

"Yeah!...What dose Q.R. stand for?" They said in usion

"Queens of rock!" I said

We practiced for 6 weeks strait!

"Hey why don't we enter this?" I asked as I held up a flyer

It said,

**Battle of the Shuggazoom Bands**

**A competition between bands, and a picnic for the**

**Whole family! Also a fair! June 24, 2007!**

**Enter your band today! At Shuggazoom Park!**

**Were the competition will be held also!**

So we agreed that we would enter it!

(5 weeks later)

(Normal P.O.V.)

"I just remember something!" Nova said

"What?"

"Codi is still grounded!"

"But the Battle of the Shuggazoom bands is tonight!" Codi complained

"I have an idea!" Sammy said suddenly

"What!"

"Sneak out!"

"What?!?!"

"Sneak out!"

They thought

"O.K.!"

(That night)

"Codi?" Antauri said

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the fair with the rest of the hyper force?"

"Yes!"

"O.k., so come on the rest of us are waiting!"

"Coming!"

Codi, Sammy, Nova, and Jewl walk at the end

"So much for sneaking out!" Sammy said

The rest laughed at this

They rode almost every ride, but of course they wanted to win something

So Codi won a sky blue dragon, a red tiger, and a Dark blue dog

Nova won a yellow hammer (inflatable)

Sammy won an orange snake with black stripes

And Jewl won a purple kangaroo

They heard the announcer say that it was time for the battle of the bands

The entire hyper force ran to the middle of the park where there was a

Big stage

Brian, John, Sprx, and Gibson ran on 1 side of the stage

While Codi, Sammy, Nova, and Jewl ran on the other side

20 bands entered the contest

After 17 bands it was time for the Shuggacubes to play

The lead singer (All boys) had a pink Mohawk (Also the guitarist)

The drummer had long purple hair

The pipe key boarder had a Green pony tail

And the Key boardest had a Blue fohawk

(Punks! HMPPH!)

They were pretty good, but not as good as them!

The next band, the Hypa Jumpers, was a big shock on the girls

The Hypa Jumpers were Brian, John, Sprx, and Gibson!

(Codi's P.O.V)

I knew those 4 would be in this!

I just didn't know that they were this good!

I was restraining my self from dancing!

The song was called Sadies Hawkins Dance

("I LOVE THAT SONG!") (By Relient K)

_ All the girls in the bathroom talkin_

_ Who they gona take to the Sadie Hawkins_

_ My ears are burning but I kepp on walkin_

_ Smile on face in every tone rockin_

_ Sadies Hawkins dance hit my kaki pants there's nothin better_

_ Oh, Oh, Oh_

_ Girls ask the Guys it's always a surprise there's nothin better_

_ Baby do ya like my sweater_

_ Sititn in back of my next class nappin_

_ Gotta give a speech_

_ There tappin and clappin_

_ Told a funny joke got the whole class laughin_

_ Ya gotta tan from the lavan just basken_

_ Sadies Hawkins dance hit my kaki pants there's nothin better_

_ Oh, Oh, Oh_

_ Girls ask the Guys it's always a surprise there's nothin better_

_ Baby do ya like my sweater _

_ Scanin the cafeteria for some good seating _

_ I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating_

_ The quarter back asked me if I'd like a beating_

_ I said that's one thing I won't be needing_

_ And sense I'm rather smart and conning _

_ I took of down the next hall runnin_

_ I only took a stop by a girl so stunning_

_ Only took a stop by a girl so stunning_

_ Said your smooth_

_ And good with talkin_

_ You go with me_

_ TO THE SADIE HAWKINS!_

_ Sadies Hawkins dance hit my kaki pants there's noithin better_

_ Oh, Oh, Oh_

_ Girls ask the guys it's always a surprise there's nointhin better_

_ adies Hawkins dance hit my kaki pants there's noithin better_

_ Oh, Oh, Oh_

_ Girls ask the guy it's always a surprise there's noithin better _

_ Baby do you like my sweater?_

As they finished up it was our turn!

We were nerves but we got on stage

I looked out off the stage and saw dragonqueenc!

I felt my courage build up and I said to the crowed "We are going to sing

Wonder (If she'll get it)" (By Superchick!)

I put my lips up to the mike and………….

Me: CLIFFIE!

Saturn: I actually was enjoying that!"

Me: Well my mom is telling me to get off so….SORRY!

ME&SATURN: R&R! & NO FLAMES!

Saturn: Totally!


	5. The End of it all! Ok! FINE! THe Story!

(Codi's P.O.V)

(Codi's P.O.V)

I put my lips to the mike and started to sing

_(Me) I've got some news_

_(Sammy) What?_

_(Me) I found the one_

_(Sammy)(Gasp) NO!_

_(Me) Yes!_

_(Sammy) could you say it a bit louder_

_(Me) WAHOO!_

_(Sammy) I mean what's his name?_

_(Me) Umm I'm not sure yet_

_Dear Diary I saw this guy at the show_

_He was singing to me at lest I think so_

_All the world around me stopped when he said_

_(Some boy) Hi what's up baby?_

_(Dreamy sigh) He's the perfect guy _

_His hair_

_His eyes _

_And his perfect smile_

_When he opened the door new he was worth while_

_He looked so good standing right next to me _

_So beautiful I know are children will _

_(Nova)_

_This time I know its true love_

_(All)_

_He is the one that I've been waiting _

_For I promise to love him for ever more_

_I've waited my whole life for the day I am his _

_I know he's the one through what his name is_

_(Me)_

_Dear diary today I've found a new guy_

_With a movie star face_

_And the perfect lines_

_(Jewl)_

_You go boy_

_(Me) _

_Knight in shining armor_

_Hero to rescue me_

_Like here on earth with movie O.E.S.P_

_It'll be so romantic just like in the movies_

_There's just one problem something I might have mist_

_He's a move stare _

_He doesn't know I exist _

_(Nova)_

_This time I know its true love_

_(All)_

_He is the one I have been waiting for_

_I promise to love him for ever more_

_I have waited my whole life for the day I am his_

_I just know his the one through what his name is_

_(Me)_

_Dear Diary I thought that my dreams had come true_

_Last week I found the one to give my heart to_

_I told all my friends about him even tried his last name_

_Didn't see it like him_

_It was all just a game_

_He seemed so nice I've known him for a whole week _

_But my friends didn't like him didn't know him like me_

_No more crushes or rushes _

_Learn to be satisfied _

_Being single again….._

_Wait who's that guy?_

_You are cute_

_(Nova) _

_This time I know its true love_

_(All)_

_He is the that I've been waiting for _

_I promise to love him forever more _

_I have waited my whole life for the day that I am his_

_I just know he's the one through what his name is_

_One through what his name is_

_One through what his name is_

_He is the one that I've been waiting for _

_I promise to love him forever more _

_I have waited my whole life for the day I am his _

_I just know he's the one through what his name is_

_One through what his name is_

_One through what his name is_

_(Some boy)_

_Hi my names Matt lost my phone number can I have yours?_

_(Clinking noise with his tongue and teeth)_

_(All)_

_(Dreamy sigh)_

We finally finished the song there was a giant applause and we left the stage

As the announcer came on

I looked over at Brian to see his face and it was shocked!

I smiled an I-told-you-so-look at him

I looked at the other girls and they gave the other boys an don't-ever-insult-a-girl

Look!

The announcer came on and said…….

(Me: O.K. I'll leave you hanging here for now!

All: (blink) (blink)

Me: (Sigh) O.K., O.K! I'll finish this chapie! On with the story!)

The "Hypa Jumpers!" Are the runner ups (2nd place!)

The "Punks who don't care" Are in 3rd place!

And last but defiantly not least "The Queen's of Rock" Are the WINNERS!

We burst out screaming and ran on with the other two bands

I looked out at the crowed and saw the entire place cheering not one person wasn't cheering!

"Would you like to say some words?" The announcer asked me

"Sure!" I replied

I started to say

"I would like to just say that I would like to think D.Q.C, Training, and my band who has always been there for me! Oh and to reveal a secret I think WE should reveal!"

I waved Sprx and Gibson over

"Guys go to human form!"

They nodded and Gibson held the remote to them and they formed in to humans

"These two Immature, Ok one Immature boy, Awesome Guys have always been there for me so I have one thing to say to them I'm GLAD they're my big bro's!"

There were some gasps in the crowd, but what do I care? I'm just glad I found my Bro's at last!

Me: The total END!

Saturn: AWSOME! I mean pretty good!

Codi: Sweet I got a rock band to win!

Me: Ohh! And the prizes were voice amplifiers (You know change your voice so you sing or talk like anyone!) and Your and Brian's band joined together!

All: R&R! & No FLAMES!

Me: YEAH!


End file.
